Pika-Zell
by Laguna's-Underwear
Summary: Pika pi pi chi pika pi!!!!!


Pika-Zell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, but soon I shall rule the world! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
One day Zell was made a machine. It was a strong machine. It was a powerful machine. It was a time machine! Before he tried it out, he called his friends to watch.  
" What does it do?" Quistis asked. " It looks like a cardboard box."  
" That is a cardboard box, Qustis," Irvine said. " The machine is over there."  
" ooooh, I knew that!" Quistis said and laughed nervously.   
" I wanna ride it!" Selphie shouted to Zell.  
" It's a time machine, not a toy!" Zell scolded. " Now watch as I put my masterpiece to work! Squall, what time do you want to go to?"  
" Whatever."  
" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, go to the future!" Rinoa cried out. " To Squall and my wedding!"  
" Will there be candy?" Selphie asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
" Okay, who wants to go inside?"  
All of them raised their hands and Zell sighed. Suddenly, Zell fell to the ground and behind him was Seifer grinning like a serial killer.  
" I'm going too," He said, then stepped into the machine.   
" Cool! It's Seifer!" Selphie shouted and grabbed onto his legs.  
" Get it off!" Seifer screamed, trying to shake Selphie off. Everyone ignored this and walked into the machine.  
" I wanna come too, ya know!" Raijin said.  
" Whatever."  
" Now, whatever you do, don't press the red button!" Zell warned.  
" Why?" Selphie asked. " Is it this button?"  
She placed her small fingers over the button, then pressed down.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zell screamed but it was too late. The machine began to fill up with smoke and made strange beeping sounds. Then it exploded.  
  
::::  
  
" Is everyone alright?" Xu asked. She had rushed to Zell's dorm room after she had heard the explosion. They were all lying on the floor covered in soot but still breathing.  
" Yeah..." Squall answered, standing up groggily. He looked around, then at Zell.  
" Pika-Zell!" He cried out, lifting up Zell. " Are you alright?"  
" Pi, pika pi pi chu!" Zell said then jumped on top of Squall's shoulder. Squall topped beneath the weight and fell to the ground.  
" Uhm..." Xu slowly backed away, then ran out of the room.  
" I wonder what was wrong with Officer Jennie?" Squall asked Zell.  
" Pika pi!"  
" Yeah Pika-Zell, I think we should get going. We have to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is our real test, to train them is our cause!" Squall said and punched one fist to the air. He picked up Zell and ran out of the dorm rooms.  
Irvine and Rinoa got up slowly, shaking the ringing sound out of their ears.  
" Where's Ash?" Rinoa asked. " And Pika-Zell?"  
" I don't know..." Irvine scratched his head. Then he noticed Selphie lying on the floor and he gasped. " Nurse Joy!"  
Quickly he lifted Selphie up and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and then looked around.  
" What happened? Are there any hurt pokemon here?" She asked.  
" No, but I think that I'm hurt! Can you kiss me better?" Irvine leaned in to Selphie but was held back by Rinoa who was holding his collar.   
" Brock, we have to find Ash!" Rinoa said impatiently. " Let's go!"  
" But, but-"  
Rinoa ignored him and dragged him out of the dorm rooms.  
" Now, I wonder if there are any hurt pokemon here..." Selphie began to search through the ruble.  
She noticed a hand poking out and pulled it. Out popped Seifer, who stared at Selphie.  
" Jessie! We're alive!" He cried out.  
" Oh no!" Selphie placed her hands up to her mouth in shock. " You're part of the notorious-"  
" Team Balamb!" Quistis shouted, coming out of the ruble. Raijin followed, baring his hands and hissing.  
" Ahh!"  
" Yes, ahh. Now we must go and find Pika-Zell. I'm sure he's with Ash and his merry band of SeeD's, wanting to be the greatest SeeD's in the world!" Quistis cried out. She grabbed Seifer's hand and they ran out of the dorms.  
" Oh no! I have to warn Ash!" Selphie cried out. She ran out after Team Balalmb.  
  
:::  
  
"Ash!" Rinoa cried out.  
Squall turned around to face her and he smiled.  
" Misty! And Brock!" He cried out.  
" Hi Pika-Zell!" Rinoa said happily. Zell sniffed Rinoa then cuddled up to her.  
" Pika pi chu chu pika!"  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
All four of them turned around to face Selphie who was running and screaming at the same time.  
" What's the matter, Nurse Joy?" Irvine asked.   
" The monkeys, the monkeys!"  
" Huh?"  
" I mean, Team Balamb, Team Balamb! They're coming!" She cried out.  
There was some purple smoke, and then they all could see three figures.  
" Prepare for trouble!"  
" And make it double!"  
" To protect Balamb from evil Grats!"  
" To make sure people don't wear hats!"  
" To denounce the evils of Rinoa and chipmunks!"  
" To become a knight and destroy you punks!"  
" Quistis, I mean, Jessie!"  
" Seifer, I mean, James!"  
" Team Balamb blasting off at the speed of fright!"  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
" Ya know, that's right!"   
Quistis and Seifer and Raijin stared evilly at Pika-Zell who whimpered and hid behind Rinoa.  
" Wow! A Raijin-mon!" Squall shouted and grabbed his gunblade.  
" What is going on here?"   
All of them turned around to face Cid.  
" Professeur Oak?" Rinoa asked.  
" The hell, you whore? All of you are expelled!"  
Then Kathy Lee Gifford came and shot everyone to death with her machine gun. 


End file.
